


The tale of stubborn best friend and lost birthday

by Milana16



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Vampires& vampire hunters, Fluff, Gen, Hbd Tasuku, Human/Vampire Relationship, I think?, M/M, kind of birthday fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Being sick sucks, but having your best friend sick sucks even more- not because he is human and rest of your unit is not, but because his mouth won't close and with reminiscing mode on, only embarrassing things will come out.Like that one time when you've lost your birthday...
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 24





	The tale of stubborn best friend and lost birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Me, last year: Aww, Tsumugi would end up getting sick for his bd and not control his mouth, definitely...  
> Also me: *writes about Tatsumus as children on adventure in search of  
> Tasuku's birthday*  
> My brain: Make one of them a vampire!  
> Me, a whole universe already creating itself in my mind's eye: ...you know what, okay.  
> And here's the result of this super random and mostly unrelated set of thoughts and events.

‘Taa-chan, when is your birthday?’

‘I’m a vampire, Tsumu.’ he answers annoyed, as if two red dots on the boy’s neck weren’t enough of a reminder. Even if Tasuku made sure to close them and make them stop hurting. His best friend-human best friend- didn’t seem deterred. Well, it was why they ended up friends in the first place; even among vampires, there weren’t that many that could understand Tasuku.

‘But you had to be born, right?’ Human, well, child of a human, insist, turning to him, blue eyes no longer cloudy. ‘You don’t just start existing like that.’

‘Well, true, but it’s been long ago, and we had other things to take care of than remembering dates of birth.’ like surviving crossfire of vampires seeking his family’s power and hunters seeking to eliminate them purely for the fact of their existence.

Okay, that wasn’t true. His mother remembered, and he remembers her smile, shining like the snow outside cave entrance they were hiding in when she handed him self made toy-

‘In winter.’ he says, breaking the silence, and shaking his friend from intense studying of his face.

‘Eh?’

‘I have birthday in winter. I think.’ They lived in a four seasons climate, back when she was alive, after all. The thought disappear when Tsumugi jumps up in excitement. ‘Oi, don’t stupid, you’ll-’

As expected, human instantly wobbles, and if not for Tasuku’s reflexes, would have collapsed, possibly hitting his head against giant debris they were hiding behind.

‘You just lost blood.’ Tasuku hisses, securing his grasp on the other boy. Contrary to him, Tsumugi didn’t start growing just yet, but then again, since he was human, his growth spurt would hit and reach full potential quicker... ah but then again, he was a vampire. Even if Tsumugi outgrew him, he should still be able to support him in situations like those... he really should put on some weight.

‘I do too.’ Tsumugi breathed out, while they returned to their previous half sitting half standing position. ‘I have birthday in winter, too.’

‘Yeah, I know, you say at the end of the year right?’ Tasuku actually knew exact date, but the hunter’s guidebook Tsumugi has stolen from one of the school libraries has said that vampires get themselves exposed with too much attention to numbers, so he needed to avoid that...

Which is why he can’t understand when Tsumugi asks next.

‘Can’t we get the date for yours back?’

‘Don’t need it.’

‘That’s not true.’ Tsumugi counters with childish confidence that it’s actually true, only Tasuku knows, better than Tsumugi... ’You just don’t want to because it’s dangerous, and I won’t let you go alone.’

‘If you know, why you even start it...’

‘Because I’m stubborn. Taa-chan says that all the time.’

He does, but he doesn’t really know how or when that had became an argument against him...

Seriously. Only Tsumu.

‘We can’t just go like that.’ He protests, his eyes drifting to smaller boy’s neck, then wrapping a scarf securely around it, covering the bite mark. Tsumugi smiles and brushes his cheek against his hand in thanks, but his eyes are attentive and focused on Tasuku’s face, which means he won’t be deterred this easily... ‘Your grandma will be worried, and my family will also be anxious, even if they’d know where I am through the Aura...’

‘Okay, we might need to prepare.’ Tsumugi pursed his lips and Tasuku sweatdropped. ‘We also need a direction to go for...’

‘That’s fine, I remember it.’ Tasuku said, then started. ‘But we’re not doing it!’

Tsumugi smiled at him brightly, and that meant he absolutely didn’t listen to the last part, while perfectly hearing the first one. Seriously, if all humans are like that, he’s not surprised why their races are at odds with each other despite having similar appearances...

‘Okay then, meet me at next sunset here?’ Tsumugi asks, as if they didn’t agree to do that almost every night.

‘You will talk to your grandma, right?’ Tasuku asks instead-if there’s one person in this world that can persuade his best friend, it’s the elderly hunter and boy’s caretaker.

Who also is fine with her grandson being best friends with one of their potential preys, so then again, maybe she’s just as weird as Tsumugi is. Maybe weirdness just flows in their blood.

Which means Tasuku is weird too now.

*

They do end up meeting at the sunset in their hiding place in the ruins halfway between village Tsumugi’s clan inhabits and small castle Tasuku’s father took as his own, Tsumugi almost toppling under the giant backpack he has on his back. Tasuku takes it from him, waiting for explanations.

‘I told grandma we’re going for a trip.’ Tsumugi says, pleased with himself beyond belief. ‘She said it’s a good idea.’ 

_"In_ _which place?"_ Tasuku wants to scream, but then again, „trip” didn’t involve trying to backtrack footsteps of three chased vampires and finding one of their birthdays. Usually. When somebody not Tsumugi was using the word.

Tsumugi, who pulled out a real map of the region and was now fiddling with it, trying to set it right, using Tasuku as his natural compass. Which was fine and all, he had better orientation than the boy, and the alternative was to make Tsumugi use one of the blood techniques anyway, and for someone constantly threading on the border of anaemia it wasn’t advisable. Not that Tsumugi wouldn’t.

Tasuku swallows all his worries and focuses on the map. If they’re doing it anyway, there’s one place he might as well try to visit on their way. If he’s lucky enough, he’ll remember the date they look for and will manage to convince Tsumugi it is the right date too, and then it really will just be a short trip, the eight year old kid and vampire approximately the same age can deal with. Plus, with little luck, they’ll spend only short while away from the borders managed by Tsukioka’s clan, and within it, Tsumugi was safe.

Tasuku rarely thought about himself while Tsumugi was there to worry about.

*

‘And what happened next?’ Asked Azuma in the comfort of Tasuku and Tsumugi’s shared room. Tsumugi coughed violently, and Tasuku rose to offer him the tea.

‘Same as what you can see right now.’ He says dryly. ‘We visited mother’s grave, but since it was outside Tsukioka protected zone, and Tsumugi’s body haven’t developed protection against outside influences yet, he’s caught cold on our way back and didn’t have the decency to tell me.’

‘You couldn’t do anything about that anyway.’ Argued only human in the room weakly.

‘I could for one not drink from you, so that you won’t have to deal with cold _and_ anaemia at once.’ Tasuku answered crisply, moving hair from Tsumugi’s forehead and checking its’ temperature. ‘Yep, it’s down.’

‘And did you find Tasuku’s birthday?’ Azuma playfully asks, petting Hisoka soundly sleeping on his arm. Tsumugi beams at him.

‘I got better exactly on the day he had celebrated his first birthday in our domain.’

‘And went down with a normal cold because of sneaking out of your house not completely recovered. I had to carry you down since Fuyuki ate too much and father wasn’t allowed near your village, and we didn’t want your grandma to have to climb all the way to the castle alone.’

‘We met her halfway with Zabi anyway, didn’t we?’ Tsumugi asked trying to raise from bed.

‘Yes, we did.’ Tasuku put his hand on Tsumugi’s chest and pushed him back onto bed, before tucking him in. ‘Just because it’s down doesn’t mean you’re recovered. Azuma-san, please don’t laugh.’

‘You’re like a doting mother, Tasuku.’

‘Taa-mama.’ Hisoka says from his spot on other’s shoulder. All other occupants in the room snort.

‘If I don’t he’ll do something stupid, or dangerous. Or both.’ Tasuku points at his now openly chuckling childhood friend. He’s ready when it changes into a cough anyway. ‘Here, tea.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Oh, so _now_ you’re sorry.’

‘You two are way too cute together.’ Azuma muses, raising and shaking Hisoka awake once more. ‘We’ll leave you to it. We came in only to make sure you’re managing our until recently only Human of the group.’

‘Guy-san was a broderline case until not long ago too-’ starts Tsumugi, only for anotther fit to throw him off his thought course. ‘-damn it.’

‘Go to sleep, or I’ll put you to it.’ Azuma half advised half threatened. ‘You can drag Tasuku to nap with you, since he needs that too.’

‘Azuma-san.’ mentioned vampire growls, but he is stopped from doing anything else, as the human on the bed holds his hand.

‘Taa-chan...?’

Two silverheaded vampires close the door with a click, just as Tasuku gives up and stretches on the covers next to Tsumugi.

‘Go to sleep, Tsumu.’

‘I’ll get better...by your birthday...’

Tasuku snorts, but it’s a fond sound.

‘You’d better. Don’t want to celebrate my first birthday in Mankai with you being sick. Again.’

Tsumugi doesn’t hear his answer, asleep against chest in which a heart beats so slowly it could as well not beat at all.

*

He did get better by the time February 22nd rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Happy birthday to one and only Taa-chan! (I think?)  
> (I swear I'm working on Garden, I just want to wrap up the last chapter writing before I publish second to last one, so that you won't have to wait half a year for update again, sorry OTL)


End file.
